A rolling bearing of this type is known for example from DE 199 35 014 A1. This rolling bearing is embodied as a quadruple-row tapered roller bearing in which the rolling bodies are arranged between a plurality of inner rings and outer rings of the bearing. The tapered roller bearing has axially and radially acting sealing means, the radially acting sealing means sealing a gap between two inner rings which bear against each other with their end sides.
The ring seal is arranged in a plurality of exemplary embodiments in all cases on the radial inner side of the two inner rings in a common annular groove formed by indentations in the region of the end sides, which point toward each other, of the two inner rings. The common annular groove, formed by these indentations, for receiving the ring seal has in this context a respective rectangular cross-sectional geometry.
To achieve desired sealing properties, which also permit a compensation of pressure between the interior of the bearing and the environment or allow ventilation of said interior, the ring seal, which is embodied differently in variants, comprises in each case a metallic tensioning element which exerts a radial contact force on the ring seal in the direction toward the inner rings forming the annular groove and secures said ring seal in the annular groove and also permits a pressure compensation. In this respect, the known ring seals are all comparatively expensive rubber/metal components which, owing to their construction therein, do not allow a hermetic seal of the interior of the rolling bearing.
WO 97/42425 A1 also discloses a double-row tapered roller bearing which, as a wheel bearing, is integrated in a wheel hub of a vehicle. The two-part inner ring of this tapered roller bearing is protected from an infiltration of undesired substances, such as for example oil from the region of a vehicle axle, by means of a sealing system which covers the mutually abutting end sides of the two inner rings and is arranged in the bearing interior. This sealing system consists of two O-rings, of which each O-ring is formed in an associated annular groove on the outer circumference of the respective inner rings. The two O-rings are in addition radially surrounded by a metallic ring which presses said O-rings against the associated inner rings in a sealing manner.
A construction comparable thereto is displayed by a quadruple-row rolling bearing which is known from DE 39 15 624 A1, although use is made therein, not of O-rings, but rather of differently configured sealing means which are inserted into a common annular groove, which is rectangular in cross section, on the inner rings and held by a sheet metal ring.
Finally, DE 36 21 381 A1 discloses a double-row rolling bearing having multipart inner rings and outer rings. In the case of this rolling bearing, the outer rings are set axially apart from one another by means of a spacer ring, whereas the inner rings are connected by means of a fastening ring which is U-shaped in cross section and the arms of which engage with respectively associated circumferential grooves in the inner rings.
The previously known rolling bearings having two inner rings bearing closely against each other at the end side display only an insufficient seal of the receiving space for the rolling body thereof, so that in an undesired manner lubricant can issue from the rolling bearing or foreign substances can infiltrate. In both cases, the properties are likely to be impaired and the service life of the rolling bearing curtailed. Certain embodiments are criticized for example for inadequate axial bracing of the two inner rings relative to each other, so that in the region of the parting joint thereof between the end sides thereof foreign substances can overcome the seal arranged there. Insofar as in other embodiments the seal can be pressed against the inner rings, by means of a separate sheet metal ring or by way of a sheet metal ring incorporated in the rubber material thereof, with an effect sufficient for sealing purposes, these ring seals are judged to be comparatively expensive to manufacture.